


Angel Killer

by icarus_chained



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels, Dark Fantasy, Devils, Fantasy, Folklore, Gen, Horror, Monster Hunters, Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 15:58:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12485364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/pseuds/icarus_chained
Summary: You ever heard tell of the hunter with the angelbone knife?





	Angel Killer

**Author's Note:**

> A fragment of a thing, because I'm tired and in an odd mood.

You ever heard tell of the hunter with the angelbone knife? No? Well, there's a shame. Hell of a story, that one. Only mostly literally.

They say there's a man out there hunts angels. Or a woman, maybe. Seems nobody's quite clear on that point. They do agree on the other one, though. There's a body out there, kills angels. Brings 'em down. Tears 'em apart. Makes things for themselves from the pieces of 'em. A hunter with an angelbone knife. The angel killer.

You ever seen an angel? No? Not that either, huh? What tiny lives you all do lead. But that's all right. Don't worry about it. I'm here to tell it to ya.

An angel ever shows up here, you'll know 'em when you see 'em. Angels are made of bone and glass and shinin' things. They carry a light inside them. A fierce, bright, shinin' thing. The most terrible light you ever did see. You can't look at it. Not directly. Folks like us, an angel's light would burn the very eyes from our heads. They're made for bigger things than you and me. That light's the sign of that. You try to look on it, and your heart stands still in fear. You try to look on them, and your heart goes still in your chest. There's only terror, when it comes to angels. There's only fear.

And that's only right, too. That's only fair. They ain't here for us. They don't come down these days to shepherd us none. They're here for bigger things. They're here for a war ain't none of us ever gonna know about until we lose. I seen more'n angels out there. I seen devils too. Still don't know which ones done scared me more.

That's where our hunter comes in. That's where we find our killer with their bony knife.

'Cause, see, turns out ain't everybody rightly feared of the light. It turns out ain't everybody too small to walk the lines of that bigger fight. There's some of us got touched by something bigger'n them. There's some of us got changed.

Still don't know which stories I'm meant to believe. If any of 'em. There's some claim the hunter was born of an angel and a man. Or a devil and a man. There's some claim they was born of the light, born of the blood, born of the earth. Born of every damn thing under the sun. There's others think they weren't born at all, that they was _made_ , somewhere, somehow. That devils made 'em, to go hunting angels with. That humans made 'em, to go hunting both. Hell if I know. Hell if anyone does.

There's one story I do like best, though. Ain't _true_ , probably, but I like it best. Maybe it just seems the kind of thing somebody somewhere might do.

Story goes, back in the old days, an angel came to a group of hunters on a hill. Had a message for 'em, had a warning, wanted them out of the way for a little bit. Don't nobody remember the reason. But the story goes, the angel said to them, _be not afraid_.

And from the back of the group, a voice answered softly, _be careful what you wish for_.

So now there's a hunter out there. Some body, some man or woman or thing, with a white coat made of angel skin, and a bony knife in their hand. Somebody with eyes full of angel light, and a smile full of devil teeth. Somebody who walks the earth and hunts for them, all those bigger things. Somebody who brings them down, who lays them low, and makes _things_ from the pieces of them.

Somebody who might pass through your life, some day. Somebody who might smile at you, and tip their hat, and pay you in a handful of angel glass or devil gold. Somebody you might not know until you see 'em. Somebody you might not know at all.

You all keep a lookout for 'em, huh? Y'all keep your eyes peeled. You never know these days. The war's gone big, gone less than quiet. The way things are right now, a body never knows just what they might see. So keep a watch, then. Keep your eyes scanned.

I'm sure they're a sight worth seein'.


End file.
